


Let That Be Your Last Battlefield:  Chicken

by Cheree_Cargill



Series: Glimpses of a Life [73]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Death, Fear of Death, Gen, Self-Destruction, prayers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill
Summary: Kirk has ordered the ship to self-destruct rather than allow Bele to take over its command.  Spock counts every second down...





	Let That Be Your Last Battlefield:  Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The Star Trek characters are the property of Paramount Studios, Inc. The story contents are the creation and property of Cheree Cargill and is copyright (c) 2018 by Cheree Cargill. This story is Rated PG.

 30 seconds **…**

_What are we doing?! We've just committed to our own deaths!_

29…

_The Captain is not blinking! He means to do it!_

28…

_Chekov's face has drained of blood and has broken out in perspiration._

27…

_Over at the engineering station, I see Lt. Rawlins cross herself and close her eyes, her lips moving silently._

26…

_Uhura looks at me pleadingly, begging me to do something, but I sit rigidly staring at Bele and adding my determination to the Captain's._

25 seconds…

"Let's see you prevent the computer from fulfilling my command," Kirk challenges Bele coldly.

24…

_Bele has squeezed his eyes shut as the computer's dispassionate voice counts down._

23…

_Lokai is sweating and looking frightened. He hasn't reckoned on this._

22…

_Sulu's eyes flick back and forth between the Captain and me. He is terrified._

21…

_I am terrified, too. I am going to die! We are all going to die! Four hundred and thirty people who do not even realize they have 20 seconds left to live!_

20 seconds…

"From five to zero, no command in the universe can prevent the computer from fulfilling its destruct order," says the Captain to Bele.

19…

_I think of the Vulcans on the Intrepid. I think of the moment I felt their deaths and the absolute terror and disbelief they experienced._

18…

_I think of my mother and silently wish her to know that I love her. I think of my childhood and her arms around me._

17…

_I think of my father and regret the years we have wasted in conflict. Now we will never have the chance to reconcile._

16…

_I think of Christine, at her post below in sick bay. I wish I could feel her in my arms before we die, but there is no time. No time…_

15 seconds…

"You can use your will to drag this ship to Charon," the Captain continues. "But _I_ command the computer. _Mine_ is the final command."

14…

_Oh, Heya, cause my katra to ascend to the a'Tha and rejoin with my Ancestors._

13…

_Ancestors, welcome me into your company._

12…

_I'm afraid, but let me face my death with courage, as a Son of Surak should._

11…

_God of my mother, if you do exist, allow our passing to be quick and painless._

10 seconds…

_I clench my fists in my lap and grit my teeth in preparation._

9…

_Ko-mekh! Remember your son!_

8…

_Mother!!_

7…

"I AGREE!" screams Bele.

6…

"Computer!" snaps Kirk immediately. The countdown stops. "This is Captain James Kirk of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_. Code 1 2 3 Continuity. Abort destruct order. Code 1 2 3 Continuity. Abort destruct order."

"Destruct order aborted," replies the monotonal voice of the computer. "Destruct order aborted." And the screen on my panel goes blank.

Everyone on the bridge heaves a deep sigh of relief. I close my eyes in thanks and relax. I will not die today.

 

THE END

 


End file.
